Meant to Be
by L.SB.D4ever
Summary: A Brucas one shot. Lucas sat on the Rivercourt looking at Peyton's drawing. He loved Peyton, he knew that, but there would always be someone else. Someone who wasn't the obvious choice. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.


**Meant to be**

A Brucas One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill, I wish I did, but sadly I don't.

Author's note: This will be said in Lucas' and Brooke's point of view.

I've always had two prominent woman in my life, and I don't mean my mother or my best friend, Haley. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. These two girls would always share one thing in common, they always had my heart. First, we have Peyton Sawyer, the girl I was destined to be with. The girl who freshman year of high school and till junior year I had a major crush on, even when she wouldn't look my way. Peyton Sawyer and I, were so much alike, she was the obvious choice. But why was my heart so conflicted? Well, I'd like to think it's because of Brooke Davis.

I once said that Brooke Davis was going to change the world some day, and she has, but it's not because of her high-end fashion company or because of the multiple charities she gives to every year. Brooke Davis changed my world, and she doesn't even know it. The way she looks at me, feels like high school again. Her gentle, charming nature still draws me, sucking me in with every breath she takes. She was my Pretty Girl, my Cheery, my Brooke… well she used to be.

Now here I sit, looking at the painting, Peyton drew on the River-court. I constantly stare at it. That stupid book, _The Comet_, wasn't even about her, yet everyone seemed to think it was. Sure Peyton drove a Comet, but a comet is part of the universe, a comet is a once in a life time experience. I continued to stare at the painting in front of me, when I heard the raspy voice, I had grown to know so well.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she questioned as I gave her a smile.

"How many pennies you got?" I said jokingly as she gave a chuckle. Her brown locks began to blow in the wind, and she wrapped her sweater tightly around her body.

"What's going on in your head Brooke Davis?" I asked her as she stared at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Luke, do you ever think about the past, what could have been?" she asks me as I nod my head. Brooke Davis always was thinking the same way I was.

"All the time".

"She really loves you, you know that?" she tells me as I nod my head once more. Why did this always have to be so difficult, why couldn't I just choose one?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas Scott was my everything, no that's a lie, he **is** my everything. Lucas Scott was the only boy who ever held my heart. It pained me everyday to see him with Peyton, but they were destined to be together. That was inevitable. There were so many times, senior year, when I just wanted to hold Lucas and never let go. But I gave him to Peyton, the night of the championship, I gave him an option and he took it. Lucas Scott may be one of my best friends now, but he'll always be my Broody, my Boyfriend, my Lucas.

As I sit next to him on the bleachers, I remember everything. I remember the pregnancy scare, I remember the time he told me I was the biggest part of his world, and I remember the night he told me all the reasons he loved me. I guess those memories always outweigh the bad. So now, here I sit, looking at the painting, Peyton slaved over for half the night.

"She really loves you, you know that", I tell him as I look into his intense blue eyes, full of confusion. He simply nods. We just sit in silence for a couple of minutes, until he finally speaks.

"She loves me, but I don't think I love her", he told me truthfully as I know look at him in confusion. Did Lucas Scott really just say he didn't love Peyton Sawyer?

"Luke, what are you talking about? You love Peyton, you're meant to be with Peyton!" I told him in a form of a yell. I didn't mean to yell, but it just came out.

"Yeah, Brooke I'm destined to be with Peyton. Says my mom, Haley, Nathan, even Jaime, but she's not what I want Brooke. I had you to remember, you don't think maybe I still love you?" he screamed back at me as I stood with my mouth open.

"Lucas Scott, you take that back right now. It's been five years Lucas, FIVE FUCKING YEARS, and now your saying this to me. I will not be another footnote in the Peyton and Lucas love story, I refuse to", I screamed back at him as I turned around to walk to my car, I could only walk so far until he grabbed my arm.

"Brooke! Damnit Brooke, wait. You were never a footnote, Brooke, never!" he told me in a much calmer manner.

"Really Lucas, because hmm let's see. The first time you cheated on me with Peyton, and the second time you kissed Peyton and crawled your way right back to her", I told him in tears.

"You threw Peyton at me Brooke. What choice did you leave me, you said you stopped missing ME, remember. I fought for you, but you never fought back Brooke", he told him as I shook my head in disbelief, tears still pouring from my eyes.

"Is that what you think Luke, that I stopped missing you? New flash Luke, I missed you, but when Peyton told me she loved you the night of Haley and Nathan's rehearsal dinner…" I was just about to finish my sentence when he cut me off.

"She did what?" he asked me in disbelief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did what?" I asked a very vulnerable Brooke as she stood there in shock.

"Peyton didn't tell you?" she questioned very calmly as I clinched my fist into a ball. I was mad, no, mad is the poor choice of words, I was furious. Peyton was the one who ruined my relationship with Brooke.

"Brooke, you said Peyton had nothing to do with it", I told her as she looked to the ground, more tears threatening to spill from her hazel, glistering eyes.

"She had everything to do with it", she whispered as I walked past her angrily. I digged into my pocket, to find the keys to the Keith's Mustang.

"Lucas, come on Luke, please we need to talk about this", I heard her scream as I put the key in the ignition and drove off. I needed to speak to Peyton Sawyer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, come on Luke, please we need to talk about this", I yelled to him, but it was too late. I heard the engine roar on his Mustang, the one his Uncle Keith left him after his death, and saw him speeding down the street.

I felt my body hit the floor. Why did Lucas Scott always have this effect on me? But more importantly what had I done? I figured Peyton would have told him the truth, but the truth hurt no less.

I finally managed to pick myself off the ground, with the dignity I still had left, and walk my way to my car. All I wanted to do was go home, sit with my purple monkey, eat chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and watch Weird Science. Okay, maybe I'd skip the Weird Science, and watch a sappy movie instead.

As I put the keys in the ignition, I looked into my re-view mirror. I wiped the last tears from my face and wiped off the mascara that lay on my cheeks. I couldn't lie when I said Lucas' words, were the words I had been longing to hear, but was I really going to put myself out there again? Third times a charm, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I noticed Peyton's car outside of TRIC, and made my way inside. This place was like my second home, yet I was blinded by Brooke's revelation. How could Peyton do something like that? How could she betray her best friend, again? How could she be in a relationship with me, when it was all a lie? My mind was made up, I knew I wasn't in love with Peyton Sawyer, and now she needed to hear it.

I saw her sitting at her desk when I barged in. Her face lit up, like a Christmas Tree on Christmas. However, she was going to get a present thrown right in her face.

"Lucas, hi", she exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. My eyes locked with her in a cold, hard stare.

"You lied to me Peyton", I told trying to keep my composure.

"Lucas, what are you…" she began but I cut her off, as I motioned my hand up.

"Why didn't you tell me, you told Brooke you loved me at Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner?" I asked her in an angry tone as she stood there in shock.

"Lucas, I can explain…" she tried once more but once again I cut her off.

"Save it Peyton. YOU RUINED BROOKE AND I. You ruined us Peyton, how the hell do you even live with yourself?" I asked her angrily as tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Two girls in one night, way to go Lucas Scott, I thought to myself.

"Peyton, I'm going to make myself extremely clear, you and me, we're done romantically. I can't do this anymore Peyton, I love you, but as a friend", I told her trying to let my anger subside.

"Luke, come on, The Comet, its about me, everyone knows it", she pleaded with me. She grabbed my hands but I shook them off angrily.

"The Comet, is not about you Peyton, it never was. I said the comet brought the boy direction, beauty and meaning. That was never you Peyton", I told her gently.

"Lucas, I drive a Comet, you started writing when I came back", she stated as I shook my head.

"You're unbelievable Peyton, you really are. Did you ever think maybe things aren't always about YOU? You and Brooke came back at the same time, Peyton. It was about Brooke, it always was", I blurted out as she slapped me. Maybe I deserved the slap, but I think she slapped me more because I insulted her and I just stated I still had feelings for her best friend.

"Get out!", she screamed as she hauled a CD at my head.

"I said get out", she cried as I threw both my hands in the air and backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry Peyton", I said genuinely as she just glared at me.

"Me too", she spit back at me, as I closed the door behind me. That was my closure, now I just needed my Pretty Girl back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After four movies, countless tears, and a pint of ice cream, I was finally relaxed. As I lay on my couch, I hear an angry door slam. Peyton, I thought to myself. As I look up from the television screen, I see a clearly pissed off Peyton staring at me.

"Peyton, what happened?" I asked her seriously as I see the stains of mascara running down her cheeks.

"As if you don't know", she spit back at me. Shit, Lucas told her, I thought to myself as I tried to explain myself.

"Peyton look I'm sorry but…."

"Save it Brooke, I just came to get my stuff, I'm crashing at a hotel then finding a place in the morning. You and Lucas have a nice life together", she said as I called after her.

"Peyton, come on", I screamed. I feel on the couch and sighed. Could my night be worse? I thought to myself, until I heard the thunder. I hated thunderstorms, always did.

"Just peachy", I whispered under my breath as I heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on", I yelled as I wrapped a sweater snug around my body. I swung open the door to find Lucas standing there, holding a tattered old shoe box.

"Lucas right now isn't the best time", I told him as he began to recite something.

"There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them over the last five years, but I never sent them because I was afraid. I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before, because you hurt me so bad. And I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of the way you made me feel. And I know that this doesn't make up for what I did, but I thought you should know… this is how I spent the last five years Brooke, wanting you. I was just too afraid to admit it", he recited to me. That was the speech I had given him nearly five years ago.

"Please Brooke, all I'm asking for is a chance", he pleaded with me as he presented me with the shoe box. I accepted it and stared at him.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, you'll see'', he told me as the door closed behind him. I rushed to my couch and sifted through the letters grabbing the first one I could find. I ripped open the letter and began reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, you'll see", I told her as I closed the door behind me. I put the keys into the ignition and drove off in the rain to the River-court. I needed to think, once more.

I sat on the bleachers in the pouring rain without a care in the world. I enjoyed the silence and the rain falling freely on my face. I was in a tranquil place right now. I told Brooke how I felt, and in a sense I felt good about it. My thought were interrupted but the sound of an engine, and an engine that had grown so familiar to me. I turned around, to see my Pretty Girl running towards me, I began to grin.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing? You're going to get sick", I told her as wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I released from the kiss first, due to my state of shock.

"I want to be with you Lucas Scott. I don't care if the odds are against us, because I know that if two people are meant to be together they always find their way in the end", she said breathless.

"I love you Brooke", I told her.

"I love you too Lucas Scott, forever and ever and ever", she said with a grin.

"That sounds exactly right to me", as our foreheads touched. I grazed my nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss, and eventually found my lips touching hers. I made my choice. We were meant to be.


End file.
